


Every Time That The Sun Goes Down

by monkiainen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Eggs, Gen, Hippogriffs, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Newt wonders about hippogriff eggs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the _egg_ challenge at fan_flashworks

Newt Scamander was not your ordinary young man. Oh no, he definitely wasn't. While the other young men of his age were solely interested in wooing young women, all Newt wanted to do was to explore the world and study all the beasts known to wizard-kind. _(and maybe find some new beasts from his travels!)_ So, while his Ministry co-workers were all talking about how the Quidditch referee in the last game had been totally blind, and how Abigail Nicola was the most beautiful woman in the Wizengamot, Newt was making scarecrows to lure out Grofs and Xenopolyxes.

Just because they weren't mentioned in any of the official beast roster made by The Ministry Press, it didn't mean they didn't exist. It only meant no one had been able to catch them.

When Newt wasn't too busy to discover more fantastic beasts, he went back home to his parents' and helped his mother with her hippogriff farm. They were such a majestic creatures, and Newt had always loved watching them. 

As a small child he had often wondered if the hippogriffs laid eggs like ducks, because one half of them was clearly that of a bird. There was only one way to find it out: he would sneak out to the hippogriffs' yard during the mating season and see it for himself. He never did found out the truth, because his father caught him before he could enter the yard and gave him a stern lecture about it. The lecture did nothing to stop Newt's thirst for knowledge when it came to finding information about beasts around the world.

One day he would solve the mystery of hippogriff eggs, that he was sure of.


End file.
